Akira x Mami
by minamoto ayame-chan
Summary: Mami confessed to Akira n he's shocked bout it n h didn't accept it .. Later then relationship deeps both as friends n his feelings towards Mami increases too ...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER-1

"The first step"

The time has arrived. I can't take it anymore. I can't keep this feeling inside me anymore. It's killing me every second. I have been trying to do this 'confession' indirectly for about a week. But Akira ignored it and simply thought, " Mami's just playing around " and pretended he didn't understand anything.

As I don't have the guts to do this love confession in front of him… I decided to text him. I already wrote it. The only thing left was pressing the "send" button. My heart was hammering in my chest. Everything seemed to move in a slow motion. I could feel my heart screaming out.

I closed my eyes and pressed "Enter" in light speed before I changed my mind. I couldn't believe I DID IT ! my heart felt lighter and a bit relieved. But that lasted only for a moment. The next moment I was filled with curiosity, fear and nervousness. Fear of being rejected filled up my heart like poison. What if he rejects me ? Even worse ! What if our friendship comes to an end because of my STUPIDITY ?!

Now I felt even worse than before ! Wish I never sent that message ! or the ground could just open up and swallow me whole ! I don't know what to do now ! All I can do now is just there and wait for his REPLY ! I found myself checking my cell phone every 2 minutes. I can feel my stomach giving twist and turns and tying into a knot. It's already been 2 long hours but still no reply.

The more I wait, the more I feel like killing myself. At last I lose hope of getting a reply and just let it be. Then a miracle happened. My cell phone made a jingling sound. I thought it would be from school or work but when I saw it my heart started hammering again. I knew that I had more chances of being rejected than being accepted but I was ready to take the risk. I was ready to face it….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER-2

"Akira's reply"

The words on the screen kept on replaying in my mind again and again. "This is a bad joke, right ? Are you serious ?! " –Akira. Just as I thought. Akira never takes Mami seriously. I am PISSED ! After all these two freaking long hours of wait ! he asks me whether I'm serious or not ?! The hell's wrong with him ?! It took me all my courage to write that confession and send it to him and he thinks I'm kidding ?!

Okay ! I get it ! He's confused and surprised. I'm just over reacting . I texted him back that "yes, I'm serious." My heart's racing. I can feel the excitement n curiosity burning inside me. After about 20 minutes he replied that he needs time to think. He will give an answer as soon as possible. I can clearly see how confused and shocked he is. Well I'm glad that at least he's giving a thought which I least expected after the rejection of Yukina.

I know that he's depressed about the fact that Yukina rejected him but he has to move on. I also know that he still loves her but his decision of thinking about me is making me change my mind a bit. Well I don't really know what his answer would be; all I want is that the friendship between us shouldn't break for my stupidity. I don't want to regret all my life for this. I spent the whole day thinking what would happen if I get rejected, I need to prepare myself so that I can face it properly and try not to break down completely. I wonder what would it be like to face him tomorrow at school.

The next day I arrived at school with Shigure. My classroom was next to Akira's. I was waiting desperately when will the classes end. At last ! it ended ! I went out to look for Akira but instead found something which pierced through my heart leaving a large hole. I saw Yukina lying down on Akira's lap. My chest hurts. It's hurting a lot I never felt like this before, non-stop tears are streaming down my cheeks. I ran away. I ran away before anyone could see me like this. I still don't get it. Although Yukina rejected Akira….. they are still so close. Why can't I be in her place ? why can't be the one Akira loves ? WHY ?!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER-3

"Feelings and friendship"

-(dedicated to Sakin)

I was running. Running away from everything. I can't face this horrid pain. My world's crumbling right before my eyes. I ran home went into my room and slammed the door shut behind me. Everything seemed blurry and watery. I hugged my pillow tightly against myself, as if it had the ability to suck all of these feelings out of me. The pillow was soaked after a few minutes with my tears. Suddenly my eyes were becoming heavy and before I could even realize it I was in a deep sleep. The day was too tiring for my weak body to take it I guess.

Later late at night I could feel my stomach rumbling out of hunger. I dragged myself out of bed; into the kitchen. Grabbed some cookies, a glass of milk and started shoving it down my throat. Well unfortunately I couldn't finish the glass of milk due to, "TOO MUCH EXCITEMENT." Cause u see….."Akira was calling me at that moment." At first I thought who would call me this late at night and decided to ignore it but as it was ringing like crazy I had to pick it up. I was talking to him. At first we were just talking about school and other random stuff but later he came to the point.

This is how the conversation went:

Akira: hmm…. I had something to tell you.

Me: sure, go ahead. (I was getting a sick sort a feeling)

Akira: I have been thinking about your confession and I came to a conclusion.

Me: hmm….

Akira: you have been a very good friend of mine and helped me a lot and I hope you will do the same in future too.

Me: … (my heart felt as if it's beating furiously in my throat instead of my chest.)

Akira: well…. I have always seen you as a very good friend but never loved you or seen you in that sort of way…so I'm sorry.

Me: …. ( it felt as if I stopped breathing for a moment.) so….. your rejecting me. Right ?

Akira: yes, I'm sorry.

Me: no, it's okay ! I understand. (I totally don't understand.) but I have some work to do now so I have to hang up. Bye for now.

Akira: K , bye.

The rejection felt like a hard slap on my face. I had to hang up in a hurry cause I feared that I might end up crying at that very moment. Suddenly my head started spinning. I was loosing control on my body. Someone was at my door. The sooner did I open the door, I fainted. Everything went blank after that all I remember is I saw Shigure standing at the door. I don't remember anything. All I see is 'light out'. Is this the end of my life ? is this really the End ?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"A bit of heaven in hell"

This place is so beautiful. I always wanted to live in a place like this. A small beautiful house with lots of trees and flowers. Birds singing all around. Cherry blossom trees were there too ! Everything is there just like I always wanted. And more importantly it's my favorite season "winter" ! WOW ! It's SNOWING ! Yay ! Yay ! I'm dancing here and there. The snow flakes falling all over me. These things seem like a dream or is it a dream ? but if it is, I don't want to wake up ever again. I see someone coming from far away. He looks so familiar. He seems as if I know him for years and he's a person I can give my life for. Suddenly for some reason my heart aches ! weird ! I just don't get it. Now he's in front of me. Smiling at me. He touched my rosy cheeks with his warm hands. Wait…he's…isn't he…Ak….AKIRA ?! He suddenly pulled me towards him and hugged me. He slowly whispered in my ears that he…love me…; hugging me even more tightly. Tears rolling down my cheeks, I hugged him back. Please God. If I'm sleeping please don't wake me up. Please let me sleep all my life. I can live this moment Forever. Ever and ever.

The next thing I heard was a faint call of my name. It was becoming louder and louder by time.

I blinked open my eyes back to the horrid painful reality. But to my very surprise I saw Akira standing beside the bed I'm lying on. I was in the hospital. I guess Shigure brought me here after I fainted. It was a very bitterly sweet situation though. He looked at me and handed me a bunch of "forget me not" flowers. I placed them in the vase, he sat down. There was a very awkward silence. Then he started speaking. He asked me how I was. Well as usual I said I was just fine. Then we kept on chatting. I never thought that Akira would ever talk to me after the rejection. I was so happy that he made time to see me. Our little talk was going on very well than I ever expected! But u know something….it still hurts a lot. Deep inside it does. The doctor came in suddenly and said that I could leave if I wanted to. I'm perfectly fine now. I was glad that I could leave this boring hospital and also unhappy that I won't be able to talk to Akira a bit longer.

I was just ready to leave the cabin, just then Akira said, "can I walk u home, Mami? " my heart stopped beating for a moment. It's extremely unexpected for him to say that. Well ofcourse I said ,"yes" ! the sun was setting at that time. The sky was all redish orange. The timing is so perfect. He's beside me, the weather, everything is just too perfect but it's all worthless. I can't old his hands and walk. I can never be his. It's already over. We at last reached my place. I told him to come in but he refused saying that he was getting late. So, he said goodbye and was about to leave; just then he patted my head and gave a smile which could light up the whole world and said again, "goodbye, Mami". He left. I froze right there, then got back to my senses. I rolled on my bed repeating the whole day in my head grinning like an idiot. Love is just so unfair.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Confusion ?"

Many days passed since that day. That day still keeps on replaying in my mind I wish he pats my head another time; I wish I could walk home with him again. Thoughts and wishes always remain imaginations. Never reality. But you know something, recently Akira spends more time with me than before. Sometimes I forget that I was rejected. Oh ! I forgot ! I had to go and meet Shigure ! At the student council room ! I rushed there and to my very great surprise, I found Akira there ! He was writing something very attentively. Well, Shigure was nowhere to be found . I decided not to disturb him and just leave silently. However, before I managed to leave he saw me and hold me back. I went towards him; asked him what was he doing here all alone ? he smiled his million dollar smile and handed over the paper he was writing on. I was wrong. He wasn't writing; he was drawing! It was a sketch of a girl standing beneath a cheery blossom tree.

Though the girl seemed familiar ,I failed to recognize. But I got to admit! The drawing was really beautiful. I could clearly see that he wanted an opinion about it on his face. I smiled and told him that it was extremely wonderful. He was really happy. We were standing right before the window. I was infront of a shabby old empty book shelf. It seemed so….. unstaible. Whatever, who cares. Im with Akira at the moment. Then out of no where Akira pulled me so hard that I crashedover him ! A very loud "BANG!" sound came from behind that instant! I looked behind and saw the shabby wooden book shelf all scattered around in pieces. If Akira didn't save me at the right time , I would have been lying down in the hospital for weeks or so. Meanwhile I noticed I was still over him. He was directly looking into my eyes. The situation was extremely embarrassing !

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I tried getting up but it got even worse so its better not to try anything else but I seriously "WANNA GET OUT OF THIS EMBARRASSING SITUATION!". The door slammed open out of the blue! The situation got ever worser ! Shigure and Yukina came in while we were flat on the floor on each other. I just pray to God they don't get the wrong idea. Shigure rushed in and picked me it. He was blabbering about the shabby shelf and cursing himself about what an irresponsible president he is.

However Yukina was still standing right in front of the door …..frozen. At first she seemed lost and the next moment she was like a ball of fire ! she stormed in, grabbed Akira's hand harshly and dragged him out of the room. Akira seemed surprised of Yukina's sudden behaviour. I wonder what in the world is going on in her head. Is somethin wrong ?


End file.
